


Words Just Ain't Enough

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Marriage, Missionary Position, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina celebrate their long-overdue marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Just Ain't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Never Seen Anything" by The Script. Gorgeous song. I highly recommend it.

_Coruscant_  
  
Jaina Solo twirled in her dress, picking up the train to do it. She'd bought the thing over three years before, when he'd first asked her to marry him. Their first wedding had been cancelled because they'd been fighting a sudden war… And she'd been fighting for her sanity. So here she was, finally getting to wear it.  
  
It was ivory, a heavy, rich crepe, with a corseted  bodice that crossed over in a V, skirts plain but the embroidery on the top of greens, browns, and purples, featuring scrollwork and flowers. Her shoulders were bare for the moment, though her veil would cover them once she had it on. Her mother had personally, painstakingly, styled her hair, all of it caught up with brilliant little jewels, save for one curl left to frame her face and rest at her collarbone.  
  
“Okay, shoes are good,” she said aloud. “Running is possible if necessary.”  
  
Tahiri Veila, one of her two attendants, snorted. “Knowing you two, it might be!”  
  
Jaina grinned. “You never know!”  
  
Her best friend, Tenel Ka, came over with headpiece in hand. The Queen Mother of Hapes was serving as her maid of honour, though Jaina would have preferred matron of honour. She hadn't missed the looks that the queen and Jaina's twin, Jacen, had exchanged.  
  
How no one had figured out besides her that Jacen was the father of Tenel Ka’s mysteriously-cloistered toddler, Allana, Jaina would never know. But she wasn't going to breathe a word of it to anyone, except her fiancé. She didn't keep secrets from him.  
  
Leia guided Jaina back to the bench. “Sit and stop fidgeting!” she ordered.  
  
“I'm excited!” Jaina protested. “I'm getting married. _Finally_.”  
  
She should have been married a little over two years before. Her time as an unwilling Joiner to the Killiks had eaten most of those two years. It had taken the rest for her to separate and find herself again, but her fiancé had been there every step of the way. He'd told her eight months before that he would wait as long as it took for her to recover and come back to him, and here she was, finally referring to herself as “I” rather than “we”, with no slips for weeks.  
  
She wasn't completely recovered. She didn't know if she ever would be. But she wasn't going to put their life on hold a minute longer. Any improvement she had left to do, she could do as his wife.  
  
Leia finished arranging the borrowed circlet and the veil, then placed her hands gently on her daughter’s shoulders. “Breathe, sweetheart. You look like you're about to launch into orbit.”  
  
“I can't help it.” Jaina grinned, gesturing to the dress, her hair, everything. “This is the best day of my life.”  
  
Tenel Ka urged Tahiri out so that they, too, could finish getting ready. Leia perched beside Jaina on the bench.  
  
“I'm so happy for you, baby. I know I had my doubts about you two, but I've never seen you this happy. I've worried so much about you. And he really loves you.”  
  
“He does,” Jaina said, and her voice thickened with emotion. “He's done so much for me. I feel like I don't do anywhere near enough for him in return.”  
  
“You love him,” Leia pointed out with a smile. “Not many even like him, let alone want to spend forever with him.”  
  
“He's so good to me,” Jaina said softly. “I don't deserve him, Mom.”  
  
Leia smirked just a little. “I'm of the opinion that no one is good enough for you… Except him. I know I favoured Jag, but that time we spent, hunting you down, I got to know him a lot better. I don't think we'll be best friends, but I know how much he loves you. That's all I can really ask for, someone to love you and make you happy… Who doesn't try to change you.”  
  
“You mean like Jag, who wanted me to leave the Jedi and move to Csilla?” Jaina shook her head, the sparkly drops at her ears swinging. “The only time he's wanted me to change something was when I was going Dark Side.”  
  
Her mother raise a brow. “And stop being a Joiner.”  
  
“Well. That was a given. Everyone wanted me to stop being a bug person, including me.”  
  
“True.”  
  
Jaina stood. “It's almost time,” she said, suddenly breathless.  
  
Leia was a little slower in rising. “Breathe,” she reminded her eldest yet again.  
  
“I know, I know.”  
  
The door to Jaina's dressing room opened and her father, Han, stuck his head in. “Are you ready? The groom’s really starting to get anxious-”  
  
He stopped, eyes going wide at the sight of his daughter. “Oh, honey. You are beautiful. Your groom is gonna be speechless.”  
  
“For the first time in his life,” Leia said with no little amusement.  
  
Han carefully hugged Jaina. “Come on, everyone is waiting.”  
  
Outside the door, Tenel Ka waited with Jaina's bouquet, the arrangement most composed of ivory blossoms from New Alderaan, tied with a dark green ribbon. Jaina took it, a little annoyed to find her hands were trembling.  
  
Leia went ahead of them into the audience chamber of the Jedi Temple. Tenel Ka and Tahiri followed.  
  
“You know,” Han said, “I've always thought you two were good together. Strange, but good. When you told us were engaged, I was thrilled.”  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “I know. He's been the one since I was eighteen. I was just too blind to see it.”  
  
Han looked at her in confusion. “I thought you didn't get all tangled up until you were older.”  
  
Her smile was wry. “I had a thing for him long before that, Dad. I just couldn't admit it.”  
  
“Ahhh.” Han nodded. “Teenage crush blossomed, huh?”  
  
She thought back to a hot tub on a nameless ice planet, cleared her throat, and said, “Yeah, something like that.”  
  
The musical cue for their entrance began, and the doors opened. Jaina had to trust in her father not to let her stumble, because suddenly all she could see was her future husband, in a military-styled suit, waiting for her at the end of the aisle with her uncle.  
  
He smiled, looking awed at the sight of her. Jaina couldn't keep in an answering grin.  
  
Somehow, she made it to the altar without falling. Han kissed her cheek through her sheer veil and moved to sit beside Leia. Jaina barely noticed.  
  
Her fiancé took her hands, his touch warm and reassuring. His shirt was the same green as the ribbon on her bouquet and the embroidery on her dress, the same as his irises. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs, smiling down at her with love shining through his eyes.  
  
Luke began speaking on the Force and other things. Jaina barely heard anything until he said, “Do you, Kyp Durron, take this woman…”  
  
\----------  
  
Later, on the dance floor, Jaina sighed happily as she swayed in Kyp's arms. “Do you know why I chose today for our wedding?”  
  
“Mmm. No. You didn't enlighten me.”  
  
She raised her head from his chest. “It was ten years ago today that I tracked you down on the ice planet, and you made me some _very_ interesting-”  
  
“-propositions,” he finished, laughing. “Ten years. Wow. Where's the time gone?”  
  
“Away. We can't lose any more of it.”  
  
Kyp shook his head. “No, we can't. Hopefully, we've got decades to go. But…”  
  
“We've been really lucky that we've managed to live this long and make it back to each other. I don't want to be separated again. I know that something will come up, it always does, but… As much as possible, I want to be where you are.”  
  
“So you don't want Zekk to be your Jedi partner?” he asked.  
  
“My only _partner_ is you. I said that nine years ago and I'm saying it again now. Zekk is my friend, but you're my other half.”  
  
“He's glaring daggers at us.” Kyp brushed his lips against the top of her head.  
  
“That's _his_ problem,” she murmured. “If he really thought, being that deep in my head for all that time, that he had a chance? He's delusional.”  
  
Kyp closed his eyes, happy to finally be holding her as his wife. “So when do you think Jacen and Tenel Ka are going to get married?”  
  
Jaina laughed softly. “I don't know. They've jumped the gun a little already.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Mom and Dad are oblivious, but Tenel Ka's baby?”  
  
“Don't tell me. Jacen's?”  
  
“Seems clear as transparisteel to me. I think he should just marry her and admit it.”  
  
“You're not going to start matchmaking, are you?” he asked, amused.  
  
“No. But maybe some subtle nudges my brother’s direction are in order. He's spent too long alone.”  
  
Kyp kissed her forehead. “Later. Right now, I want to dance with my bride.”  
  
She tipped her head back to look up at him. “I think, of all the propositions you've made, the most interesting as been to marry you.”  
  
“Well, I'm glad you accepted.”  
  
“How could I refuse? It's been the best one yet.”  
  
She stood on her toes and kissed him. As she drew back, she said, “You know, speaking of interesting propositions, there's a really big tub in our room…”  
  
“Save that thought, Goddess. The party's just started.”  
  
Jaina sighed. “Okay. But when we're done here…”  
  
“I'll be right there with you.”  
  
\----------  
  
The literal moment they could escape, Kyp hauled Jaina out of the reception and to the waiting transport, which would take them to the bungalow they'd booked for a week, halfway around the planet. Their luggage was hopefully waiting for them there.  
  
If not, Kyp thought, they'd just have to go naked until it arrived, which was absolutely no bother to him.  
  
The concierge droid waiting at their cabin handed them their keycards and left. Kyp palmed open the door. Then he swept Jaina into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Their suitcases, he saw, were just inside the door.  
  
When he set her on her feet, he lightly touched the veil she still wore, skimmed his fingers across her jaw and down to her shoulder.  
  
“I can't tell you how I feel right now,” he said softly. “Not in words. When you came in on Han’s arm… You're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to me, Jaina. I don't deserve you.”  
  
She grinned and smoothed her hands over his chest. “I told Mom earlier that I don't deserve _you_. Do you know how amazing you are to me? You're my best friend in the whole galaxy. And the most handsome, though I'm not sure your ego needs inflating.”  
  
Kyp chuckled. He dipped his head, brushing his lips over hers before pressing his mouth to the side of her neck. “You know, that first time together, I felt so guilty. I shouldn't have even been looking at you that way, and I'd gone and made love to you.”  
  
Jaina bit her lip, closing her eyes. “I'm not sure I'd call that ‘making love’,” she murmured. “But it was still amazing. I'd expected to be left awkward and crying and sore after, but you made it so good. Well, I was _sore_ , but…”  
  
He snickered. “I never meant for you to think I'd seduced you into cooperating. That was just… I still think about how I was standing there, debriefing one of my pilots, and I suddenly had this vision in my head of us together. I was only going to tell you not to project like that, but there you were, naked and thinking of me inside you…”  
  
Jaina turned her head, kissing the corner of his jaw. “I wanted you so bad. I didn't think you'd come in and make the fantasy real.”  
  
“I shouldn't have. It's still on me for doing that. I've wanted you since you were seventeen, I just…”  
  
She smirked and pressed her lips to his ear, gasping a little as he pulled her close. “I know. I've wanted you since then, too. Do you remember this one camping trip Dad made us go on? Jacen and Anakin wouldn't stop arguing, and the tents kept collapsing, and it rained while we were trying to cook our food?”  
  
He remembered. It had been the first time he'd noticed her as an adult. He'd had to excuse himself and deal with having a very sudden lusting for his friend’s _daughter_.  
  
Jaina slid her hand down his chest, cupping him through his pants. His cock stirred at her touch, and the memory. In his ear, she said, “You wanted me. I'd accidentally flashed you, and you went to the river and made yourself come.”  
  
He pulled her closer, growling, “Now, how in the worlds do you know _that_?”  
  
She nipped at his earlobe. “I was watching in the trees. I'd never seen an erection before. Yours left quite the impression.”  
  
He drew back, one black brow arched. “I told myself I was imagining things. I didn't sense you.”  
  
“I hid. I didn't want to get caught.” She grinned at him. “Know what else?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Her fingers tightened on his bulge, just enough to squeeze, but in a good way. “I came, too.”  
  
Kyp shuddered hard, breath catching. He yanked her against him and crushed his mouth down on hers. Jaina wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently. His hands slid over her back, finding the laces that held the bodice closed, and he tugged at them blindly.  
  
His urgency was apparently contagious, because Jaina gasped, pulling away just enough that she could get to his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband.  
  
The cabin was pretty much one large room, the bedroom and living/dining area separated by a decorative screen, the refresher through a door to their left. Kyp had the dress mostly undone by the time he'd backed her to the bed. He spun her around so he could finish unlacing it and Jaina laughed breathlessly as the heavy gown slumped off her body to the floor.  
  
“This is the _good_ kind of aggression,” she told him.  
  
Leaving her in the garter belt, stockings, and shoes she wore under the dress, Kyp flung her onto the bed, where she bounced on the mattress.  
  
“Wow,” she said throatily. “What's gotten into _you_?”  
  
He shed his shirt and shoes, crawling up onto the bed after her. “I need you,” he told her. “It's been _days_.”  
  
“I like you this way,” she said. “Reminds me of that hallway in Hapes.”  
  
“The red dress,” he said. “Force, I wanted you in that. I wanted to shove you against the wall and fuck you.”  
  
“Too bad you didn't, even if you ended up in my bed later that night anyway.”  
  
“If I'd known you'd be receptive to it, I would have.”  
  
Jaina unzipped his pants, pushing at them but unable to get them very far from her prone position. She flopped back on the bed, belatedly realising she still had her veil on. When she reached up to remove it, he said, “No, keep it.”  
  
Kyp knelt between her legs and freed himself from the confines of his pants, mostly hard from their talk of the past. As he lightly stroked himself to fully erect, Jaina teased him, running her fingers over her breasts, playing with her nipples, before she slid her hands down her body, to the scrap of lace someone had jokingly called panties. They tied at the sides, and she pulled at the little strings, lifting her hips to toss them off the bed. Hips still raised, Jaina parted herself to his gaze and ran a finger through her slick folds, up to circle the little bud of her clitoris.  
  
“You want me, Master Durron?” she whispered. “You want this?”  
  
He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He could see she was just as turned on as he was, her nipples hard, her finger wet when she raised it to her lips.  
  
Kyp nearly lost it right then and there, when she licked her own juices off her finger. He fell forward, into her arms, kissing her desperately. She moaned, arms sliding around his ribs.  
  
_Now, Kyp!_ she said through their bond.  
  
He broke the kiss, panting as he rose. She was so gorgeous, his _wife_ , spread before him on the bed. Kyp didn't even bother undressing further, just pulled her hips up in his hands and speared into her, hard enough to make her grunt.  
  
“Did I hurt-”  
  
“No. I'm good.”  
  
He called one of the multitude of pillows to him and slid it under Jaina’s hips. She opened her mouth, likely to ask what he was doing, but when he pulled out and then shoved back in, her eyes nearly rolled up into her head and she dropped back on the bed with a moan.  
  
Taking that as permission to continue at that angle, Kyp flattened his hands on the bed and threw his effort into deep, rolling thrusts. Some of the pins in her hair had fallen out, her chestnut tresses and her veil spread across the quilt. She was the most beautiful thing he had even seen, especially when aroused as she was now.  
  
After a few moments, she opened her eyes, the pale brown darkened with her pupils widened in desire. She curled her hands around his arms, not speaking, just watching as his body moved in hers. She licked her full, red-stained lips, those kiss-swollen lips parted as she breathed in little pants.  
  
He slowed a little, bending to kiss her. She rose to meet him, the kiss unhurried and passionate.  
  
“I love you,” she breathed when they separated. “My Kyp.”  
  
“You're so beautiful. I can never get enough of you, Goddess.”  
  
She clenched down on him, gasping, “Harder!”  
  
He could only oblige. Kyp hoped she was getting close, because he was. Judging from the noises she was making, Jaina was almost there. He thought her little moans and whimpers were the hottest thing ever.  
  
“You coming, honey?” he asked roughly.  
  
She nodded, panting, “Yeah. So close.”  
  
Pausing in his thrusts, Kyp ground his hips against hers, rocking in place as tight to her and deep as he could get. He felt Jaina's orgasm crest as she went rigid beneath him, her muscles gripping him tight.  
  
He loved making her come. It was probably his favourite thing in the universe. His second was, of course, his own release, which he reached moments after her. Kyp shuddered, riding it out, never taking his eyes off her face.  
  
Breathing hard, he lowered himself to kiss her, long and slow and tender. “I love you, Mrs. Durron.”  
  
Jaina groaned and closed her eyes. “I don't want to move. That was great.”  
  
Kyp rolled off of her, pulled her against his side. “Same here.”  
  
She finally pulled off the circlet and veil, tossing them towards the chair in the corner. The circlet made it, but the veil hit the floor. “Eh.”  
  
“You still have your shoes on,” he mumbled.  
  
“Nope. Only one.”  
  
Jaina started laughing. After a moment, he joined her. He threaded his fingers into her hair, cupped the back of her head, and kissed her forehead. She curled into him with a happy sigh.  
  
“Best day ever,” she whispered.  
  
“Yep. Best day ever.”


End file.
